Shodai House AU naruto fanfic NejiTen
by ELunamoon
Summary: Why am I called obsessed...I just have a different hobby. Why was i sent to the Shodai House? NejiTen neji tenten fanfic AU naruto
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I had gotten myself into this situation. How had this happened? Then I thought back to the previous events. Oh yea, I thought, That's right, I'm obsessed. At least according to everyone else I am. See, I was your average 10th grader, I just had a different hobby then others. Most teenagers my age liked to shop, drive cars, get into trouble, and flirt with boys. With me it was something different. To put it simply, I loved…sharp things.

Weird, huh? Well let me elaborate more. I enjoy thing with a point. While some girls look up the latest fashion trends, I look up medieval weaponry and torture mechanisms. I could make a weapon or self defense item out of pretty much everything. All I had to do was look at an object for a few minutes then I could instantly figure out a way to modify it and change it into something…sharp. My mother knew I liked weapons and thought it was just a faze and I would get over it. I didn't.

It started around when I was about 12. I don't even remember what got me into that kind of stuff. I just remember that I couldn't get enough of it. I also have a naturally great sense of aim. I was always chosen 1st for dodge ball or any other games at school that involve moving targets. And I won. Every. Single. Time.

I guess it was okay, you know, being different and all. But then it got a tad bit worse. I started making my own weapons. And then testing them out. But never on other people. I tested out my weapons on myself. Which some people would call it self abuse or some people now would call it being "emo" but I don't do it to hurt myself, I do it to see how sharp or dull whatever I'm using is.

But then one day my mother caught me testing out the dao ,I made out of some old scrap of metal, on my arm. My mom was horrified and took me to see the doctor even though I insisted that I was mentally stable. I was told to see a therapist once a week and when I told her about my "hobby" she diagnosed me as obsessed with harmful objects and suggested, well more like forcibly sent, me to this mental/crazy person house. Or "rehabilitation center" as my mom loved to call it.

She said this place is for teenagers that have problems not big enough for an insane asylum, but big enough where they need professional help. Apparently I had put up some violent resistance, and they had to sedate me. So I woke up in a van that smelt like cleaning chemicals, with a killer headache, and (wait for it..) strapped to a gurney. Oh Joy.

So about my life before this moment…Yeah I got nothing. I wasn't exactly someone you thought about often at school. If you asked someone from one of my classes "What do you think about that girl, TenTen" they would answer, "Uh I guess she is okay", "Never really talked to her, not much of a bother though", or "Oh TenTen, yea she plays a mean game of dodge ball but never really talked to her."

I mean I wasn't anti-social or anything like that, I just liked to keep to myself. No big deal right? Well apparently that added to why I have to go to this place. So yeah when I woke up we were already there. We were at the place I would spend the next 4 to whenever weeks of my life at. We were at the Shodai House.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sedatives finally wore off, we had arrived. It sure wasn't what I expected.

I had thought you know, windows barred off, doors made of thick metal, and rooms with foamy padding with people in straight jackets inside. Your basic crazy house.

Well the place was huge, and not much like my imaginative description i used in my head. It didn't have much design. Just like a huge white, oblong shape. With a huge black fence. A fence that said "If you try to climb over me and run away, I'll shock you." You know one of those types of fences.

The van pulled up to the fence and stopped in front of the building. My mother got out of the passenger seat and a man with white hair who wore an unnecessary surgical mask over his mouth got out of the drivers seat.

This man untied me from the gurney and helped me down from the huge trunk in the car. So this is the place… Oh God…

A huge reality check, surged through my mind. I really am here; at a mental hospital for "troubled teens". I have to get away, I thought. I started to turn around, to run away, but before I could take a step, the white haired male put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't try that, miss. That fence over there will shock the life out of you, and I am sure by now you are tired of being knocked out, right? Oh and by the way, I am Dr. Hatake. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" I mumbled, a little embarrassed from being caught almost trying to run away.

"Dr. Hatake visits this place about once a week. He is a nice man, TenTen. He'll help you get out of here in no time." My mother said in a false tone of happiness.

"Yes, I come approximately once a week to check up on you guys and make sure your taking the proper medication. "

"Wait! I have take medication?! I'm not crazy! I don't even know why I'm here…" I said in total confusion.

"TenTen! You tried to kill yourself! And your telling me your fine!?" My mother said, exaggerating.

"Mom! I told you I wasn't trying to kill myself! You are blowing this way out of proportion!" I argued.

"Um, If I could interrupt.' Dr. Hatake said, "We should be getting inside. It is about 10pm and everyone is probably in their beds for the night."

Now that I thought about it, it was late. I looked up in the sky and saw a quarter moon.

"Now TenTen, I must be going. It's late and I'm looking at a 3 hour drive home."

"Mom!' I whined, "I just got here! Aren't you at least going to see me in?"

"TenTen, I know they will take good care of you. I really have to be going, I won't arrive home until morning hours as it is," my mother stated with exasperation. "I will be back to visit you in half a week to see how your settling in. Be on your best behavior, the sooner you get better the sooner you can leave this place. Now Good Night, TenTen" Her mother said and went into the passengers seat of the van.

"I should get your mother home now. And don't worry the kids here are nice. I'm sure you'll make friends quickly." Dr. Hatake stated, then left to join my mother for the long ride home.

When I turned around, now facing the house, I jumped. I had looked up into one of the windows and saw a pair of lavender colored eyes staring back at me. No wait, more like glaring. I gave a little wave, to whoever that was. And then that person turned around and disappeared into the darkness of whatever room that was. Okay, that a little creepy… Hopefully I will meet a nicer pair or eyes here…

When I looked down from the window, I saw a lady with short black hair standing at the doorway with a kind smile.

"You must be TenTen. Hi I'm Shizune. Would you like to come in? It must be awfully cold out there."

"Uh, sure…" No I didn't want to go in, but I was really tired and it was pretty cold out here.

I walked into the huge house, it was big and pretty empty looking. It wasn't very warm either. Almost as cold as it was outside. This house also smelled like cleaning chemicals.

"Let me lead you to your room, everyone is in their beds sleeping by now. Lights are off by 10:00pm on the dot." Shizune explained. On our way to where I would be sleeping, she told me more rules and times when things where. Turned out we had classes just like normal kids. They were just a little shorter. Well that was mostly because we each had to see a therapist for an hour a day. There wasn't a large staff, so when classes were over the teacher had to switch over to therapists.

After climbing a two flights of stairs, we finally arrived at my room. Well turns out I didn't get my own room. I didn't see who I would be sharing with. But when I saw the large collection of clothes that were spilling out from her dresser drawers, I realized I didn't bring any luggage of my own.

"Um, I forgot to bring clothes with me." I told Shizune.

"Oh right you mother said she would mail some in. You should get them later on tomorrow, until then I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind sharing from her large pillars of clothing."

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh Sakura is your room mate." Shizune said pointing to whomever was laying in bed. Her face was covered by covers and I could hear deep breaths from her.

"Oh.."

"Don't worry. Sakura is a very nice girl. A bit of a temper on her, but she loves to meet new people, I'm sure she will love to have a new room mate."

"What happened to her old room mate?" I asked, now curious.

"Uh…well she was transferred." Shizune said in a flustered way.

"Transferred?"

"Don't worry about it and get to bed. Breakfast is at 8am sharp. Don't be late." Shizune said in a colder tone than she used before. Then caught herself and made another smile that didn't seem quite as sweet as before.

That worried me. Why did she get so weird when I asked about transferring…Ah I'm just being paranoid, I thought.

I looked around the dark room. There was a window that cover have of the rectangular room. Of course there was a lock on it, and what looked like an alarm. No escaping from here I guess. The floor was old wood that was covered in the middle by a small carpet with a cherry blossom stitched onto it. There were two dressers in the room. Mine, which was bare, and Sakura's which had picture frames on it. I couldn't quite see the pictures on it.

I went over to my single twin bed. It was pretty long and wasn't very wide. If I were to stretch my arms a wide as the could, my wrists and hands would hang off the edge.

I laid my head on the thin pillow and pulled the duvet up to my chin. Then I closed my eyes and memorized the landscape of the room. That was another thing that added to my oddness. I could take one look at a room and make a grid in my mind. I knew the distance from things and where everything was in just a few minutes.

Well at least I wouldn't be getting lost in this place.

After I memorized the room, I felt a sense of extreme weariness pass over me and slipped into a dream world of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders. Not my favorite way to wake up. I was about to yell at my mom for waking me, then I remembered I didn't live at home anymore. I now live in the Shodai House. Somehow this seems way worse than it did just a few hours ago. After remembering this, I was more than a little reluctant to get out of bed.

"Hey! Hey new girl! Wake up! Breakfast is in 15 minutes. Come on, get up!"

I finally decided it would be better for my sake and hers if I opened my eyes. I woke up to a pink haired girl wearing a blue tank top, white denim jeans, converse, and God knows how many bracelets.

"Are you Sakura?" I yawned while stretching my arms.

"Yep! I'm Sakura Haruno, your new roommate. You sure do sleep heavy. You better hurry up. I heard you need a change of clothes. Take these" Sakura said shoving what looked like jeans and a fake vintage tee shirt.

"Usually people still wear there pajamas to breakfast, but I like going down refreshed and awake." Sakura said with a wink. "I'll give you time to change and then we can go down to breakfast. Boys eat on the other side of the building. So don't worry about making yourself drop dead gorgeous every morning. Meet me outside the door when your dressed." Sakura said as she left the room.

She sure is talkative, I thought. In fact she seemed kind of normal. I wonder what she is here for…Then I remembered what Shizune had said the last night: "Sakura is a very nice girl. A bit of a temper on her…." Hm I wonder If she may have anger management issues. That's probably it. Better stay on her good side…

I finished pulling on the shirt, and slipped on my gym shoes I wore the night before. I walked past a small mirror Sakura kept on her dresser and saw the devil that was my hair. I quickly brushed it through with my fingers and redid the twin buns I wore on my head every day.

When I opened up the door I saw Sakura talking to another girl with long blonde hair. She looked over to me.

"So this is TenTen, huh? Interesting hair style…" She said trailing off with a smirk.

"It is isn't it! Really cool TenTen! I can't do anything with my short hair but I'm going to try growing it out a bit, you know? Maybe when I do, I can pull up my hair to match yours!" Sakura said with great excitement, clearly not understanding that the other girl meant to be mean and sarcastic.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I'm Ino Yamanaka. Don't forget that." Ino said then walked down the hall and turned a corner.

"Eh, she can be a little rude sometimes but she's is good on the inside. Anyway let's get down to the dining hall. Other than Ino and I there are three other girls. There are more boys than girls though. You'll meet them after breakfast. Come on." Sakura said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

After we went down the two flights of stairs, we were in a medium sized room with a long table down the middle and a couple of chairs around it. Sakura spotted a girl with long blue hair sitting down looking at her hands. Hm, coloring your hair seems to be popular around here… Maybe I will ask about I later.

Sakura went over to the girl and was telling her something to low for me to hear. Then Sakura made a motion for me to come over and meet the girl. When the girl turned around to face me, I gasped.

She had the same eyes as the person who I saw in the window. No wait. He eyes where kind and compassionate. They couldn't be the same person. Could they?

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said in a small voice but with a kind smile. Yes, I seriously doubt she was the same person I saw in the window.

"Hi I am TenTen, nice to meet you." I said. I took a seat on the other side of Hinata, and Sakura sat to the right of me. We chatted and they told me more about the house and their lives before coming here. We talked for a good ten minutes before a woman with red eyes and brown hair came in holding a girl with glasses and red hair by the hand.

"Karin, I don't know what to do with you anymore, this is the third time this week! I told you, you can't run away from here. And proving that your irresponsible will just say to me that you need to stay here longer."

"Sorry . It won't happen again I promise." This Karin person said.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that and before that and so on. I can't trust you anymore, Karin." led Karin over to an empty chair. Karin scowled and sat down, as left the room. I hadn't realized I was staring until she looked over at me and said:

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"S-Sorry." I said and turned back to my newly found friends.

Before we could start a conversation, came back with Shizune and another nurse with purple/brown hair pulled into a messy pony-tail, came into the room with plates.

"God, is Temari late again?" Ino whined.

"You know she always is." Sakura replied.

"She should come down earlier, she always gets into trouble" Hinata said with a timid voice.

Just then a girl with spiky blonde hair came down stares, dark rings under her eyes. She didn't look to happy about being up.

"Temari this is TenTen. TenTen this is Temari." Said Sakura.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, uh huh" Temari said and sat down, not really caring.

When a plate was put down in front of me, I have to say I was a little surprised when I saw scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I was expecting like stale porridge or something, but this actually looked pretty good. Then I saw a little tablet on the edge of the plate.

I looked over and saw everyone casually taking theirs and going back to talking. I looked reluctantly at the pill. Then Sakura nudged me and pointed to the pill. I sighed and downed it with a gulp of water.

I talked a little to Sakura and Hinata then the doctor with the ponytail came and told me to come with her. I looked at my friends and they shrugged. So I followed the nurse down the hall. Into what looked like an office. She knocked and a voice from the inside told us to enter.

"Thank you Anko that's all for now."

Anko bowed her head and left the room.

"Hello TenTen. I'm Tsunade, head of the Shodai House. Hope you find the place comfortable." Said Tsunade. She had long blonde hair put into two loose pony-tails.

"Umm as comfortable as a group home can get" I replied unsure. How the hell am I supposed to compliment a mental hospital.

Tsunade laughed a this and pointed to 5 suitcases.

"Your mother sent those in. She said you'll find everything you need in there."

Wow. Did my mom pack my whole room?

"Thank you." I said and went to grab my giant cases of luggage.

"Oh and TenTen." Tsunade said as I was about to leave the room. I turned back to her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Shodai House." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Well that was more than a little strange, I thought as I exited the room. God these suitcases were heavy, I though as I struggled to get up the long flights of steps while juggling my room in a box. The suitcases were blocking my view and I tripped over every single step. Finally I couldn't hold them anymore, stopped to rest, and then to my horror fell backward. As in down the steps? As in I could die from a head injury, broken spin, or suffer from hundreds of broken boned?

Well I fell back, but lucky I landed on something. Or…Someone… I started mumbling apologies and then got a better look at the person. It was the guy I saw in the window. The guy with the lavender eyes. And his eyes showed the exact same expression as before.

"I'm so sorry! I should have watched were I was going. Are you okay?" I said. I reached out a hand to help him up. He just waved away my hand and got up on his own. Then he reached down and picked up a book he was apparently reading before I…squished him….

"Yes you should have been watching where you were going. Why were you carrying all of these suitcases anyway? That's just stupid." He said.

"I said I was sorry…" I replied. Sheesh. His personality was just as cold as his glare. I mean cut me some slack.

"Yea Neji. She said she was sorry." TenTen looked over to see a boy with spiked black hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

Neji glared at the boy and continued up the stairs

"Sorry about Neji. He can be a bit…troublesome." said the boy with an apologetic expression upon his face.

"It was my fault anyway. I should have gotten someone to help me carry those things." I said gesturing to my to my beasts of burden.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara by the way. And I can help you bring these up stairs."

"I'm TenTen. And you don't have to do that."

"Sorry but there won't always be an unexpecting bastard--er by stander, to soften your fall. Next time you could hurt yourself. I'll help you with these."

I laughed at his joke and carried two cases while he carried the other three. We made our way to my room with not nearly as much trouble as I had had before.

"Thanks for helping me with this." I said to Shikamaru.

"Absolutely no trouble. By the way, don't worry about Neji. You'll get used to him. His cousin is pretty nice though, I'm sure you've met her."

Now that he mentioned it, I think I have. Hinata had the same eyes as him.

"You mean Hinata? Yea she is really nice." I said while opening the door to my room.

"Yea. So who are you rooming with?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh, Sakura Haruno."

He laughed slightly. "Good Luck with that."

"What do you mean…?" Sakura seemed fine this morning and at breakfast, why was he acting like that?

"She's um, a little bipolar. She gets super angry and will put up a huge fight. Then a few minutes later, she is offering to get you an apple."

"Wow, uh…She seemed fine this morning."

"Yea she can go days with one mood, happy, sad, or angry. Then she suddenly switches out of nowhere. Some days she can go through all emotions twice. And it's not a matter of if you look normal, it's what goes on up here," he said pointing to his head, "I mean you look fine, but then again, your living here now." Then Shikamaru started walking back down the stairs.

I really didn't know how to reply to that, so I just watched him exit.

"By the way," I heard him call back up, "Since today is Saturday we don't have classes, but you still should be down stairs in about a half an hour or they will mark you as depressed for being locked up in your room."

Oh come on! I can't even stay in my room without being marked as crazy. I fumed as I unpacked my clothes. My mom really DID pack my whole room, theoretically speaking. I mean every outfit I owned was packed up in here.

When I finished packing about 20 minutes later, I put on some of my own clothes and threw Sakura's clothes into a bin labeled "Laundry". I had slipped on some acid washed jeans, a red tank top, and a black short sleeved jacket. When I came down stairs, I saw Hinata waiting for me she had her hair clipped back and was wearing a floral print dress that would have looked ugly but on Hinata it looked kind of…cute.

"Hello Hinata!" I said.

"Oh hello TenTen. I was waiting for you to come down. I came to explain our schedule. Shizune said she told you some times last night, but you where sleepy and she was afraid you forgot."

"Oh okay. So what do I need to know?"

"On Saturday after breakfast, we have 30 minutes to get ready. After that we have to do a couple of chores. That takes about and hour to and hour and a half. Then the rest of the day we can do whatever we want."

"By the way," I asked, " What IS there to do around here?"

Hinata seemed to think it over. "Well we can go outside. There is a basketball hoop, a grassy area that has some shade. There is also the media room. In there is a computer, a TV, and some DVDs. There also is a game consol with a lot of games. We also have a library. All though most of the books there are classics, if your not into that kind of stuff."

"So right now is chores?" I wonder what kind of chores they had around here…Restock the meds cabinet?

"Um, yes. I think you have girls laundry duty. You have to go around to each room and collect their laundry. I could show you how to work the washer and dryer if you want." Hinata suggested.

"Oh no that's fine, I've washed clothes before. You can go do your chores and I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, do you need help finding the basement? That's where the washing machine is." Hinata suggested.

"No it's fine, I'm sure I can find it." Truthfully, I already knew the landscape of the house.

"Are you sure? I could--" Hinata stopped mid sentence and turned bright red. She was looking at something past my head. I turned around and saw a blonde boy holding a broom.

"Hinata," he said, "Do you know where the dust pan is? I can't find it and I have broom duty this week."

"Y-yes, the d-dust pan is b-behind the door, N-Naruto." She stuttered.

"Thanks Hinata you're the best." Naruto said and went back from where he last came.

Hmm…I think I see what's going on…

I looked and Hinata and grinned

"What is it?" she asked me, her face returning to its natural pale color.

"Oh nothing…" I suspiciously trailed off.

"Really what is?"

"I said it was nothing." I gave her another slanted eye grin. "Well I better get the laundry, it's not gonna clean itself, you know."

I heard her calling my name after I had already gotten up the steps. After I had visited everyone's rooms and collecting there laundry, I made my way to the basement. Okay when going down the stairs, I did the not so smart thing again, by carrying all of the baskets of laundry down. But I didn't fall so it's all good.

When I arrived at the basement door. I already heard a machine running. Must be one of the guys doing their laundry, I thought. I opened the door and saw non other than the guy I ran into this morning. Oh just my luck.

What's his name, looked up from the book he was reading and glared. Sheesh what's up with this guy.

""Uh, Hi. Sorry again about the morning. Anyway my names TenTen. What's yours?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He didn't say anything in reply. He didn't even look up from his book. God, what's wrong with him!? I should probably just ignore him, I thought. So I went over to the washing machine not in use and loaded it up. There were two chairs down there (probably used for waiting for the clothes to be done) so I took the unoccupied one and decided to start up conversation. Again.

"So…Whatcha reading?" I asked.

Again…no reply.

"Is it good?"

No reply.

"Who wrote it?"

No reply.

"Should I read it?"

No reply.

"Your hair is on fire."

No reply. But that earned a raise of an eyebrow, so I knew he was listening.

Just then I heard the washing machine stop, so I went to go unload the clothes and put them in the dryer.

The other washing machine stopped as well so whatever-his-name-was got up also. Wow, this dude has some long hair. Interesting…

"So are you here for being anti-social? Because if I could, that is what I would diagnose you as."

Oops. That comment earned me another glare. I figured I would keep up the conversation until he finally joined in. Or until I'm done with the laundry. Whatever happens first.

"So, I never got you name. I told you mine was TenTen."

No reply.

"What's you name?

No Reply.

"Huh?"

No reply.

"What?"

No reply. This is kind of fun…I can see he is getting annoyed…Just a little more…

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

No reply.

"Wha?"

No reply.

"Come on. What's you name."

Oh I heard something!

"Wait your going to have to speak louder. What's your name?" I prodded.

"I said it's Neji Hyuuga. Now can you stop?" It spoke!

"Ah, I knew I heard something! I met your cousin. Are you two really related? Because your…different. And she has a very extraordinary personality."

Do I detect an eye roll?

So this continued for a few minutes. Me asking him questions, and him giving me no answer. It's kinda fun, actually. He is getting so distracted, he can't finish his book.

"Has anyone ever told you, that your annoying?"

"Well no…But you just did in your own special way so I guess so." I replied with a grin. This guy is funny. Even though he doesn't say much. And he has a quite a temper on him…

"If you just answer my questions then I won't have to prod so much." I said.

"Why do you need to find out so much about me?"

"Well because…I'm guessing I'm going to be here for a while, and I want to make more friends than foes." I retorted quietly.

I heard him sigh, and I'm taking that as an agreement to answer now.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"That's stupid."

"No it's not just answer."

"White."

"That's…bland. Anyway what's your favorite food?"

"Does answering this question serve any purpose at all?"

"Yes it does."

"Fish Soba."

"Yum. Okay, Did you have any pets?"

"Why does that---No I didn't." Good he stopped putting up a resistance.

"Play any sports?"

"No."

"Have any hobbies?"

He held up his book.

"What types of books do you like?"

"Whatever grabs my attention at the time."

"Why are you here?"

No answer. Oops. Did I go too far? I hope I didn't just ruin things.

"Uh wait, you don't have to answer--"

"I suffered from depression for awhile after my father died. I'm fine now but for reason after reason, they keep me here."

"So even though your better, they won't let you leave?"

Neji nodded. "My uncle sent me here. He probably didn't even care that I had depression, he just wanted me to look out for my cousin. She is here for being Xenophobic, if you were going to ask."

Heh Heh…I was

"What's that mean?

"It's a fear of strangers. She is over that now but they won't even let her leave."

"How long have both of you been here?"

"About four months."

Oh my God. Four months!? I can't stay in here for that long! How did they survive?

"Now it's my turn to ask you, why are you here?"

"Um well I was caught trying to kill myself. But I wasn't! I was testing how sharp a blade was…on my arm…?" Wow that sounded like an incredibly stupid excuse. And I could see from his expression, he though so too.

"Um I know that sounds dumb. But it's true. I have OCD. Or so all the doctors tell me…"

"With what, exactly."

"If it isn't already obvious, I like pointed things, sharp things, making weapons, weapons themselves et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. When I see something I have an impulse to make it into something else. Or more specifically a "item of self harm". Even though I have never hurt anyone!"

Just then the dryers made a sound that said the laundry was done. That means our conversation was done as well.

We went over to put the clothes in their separate bins again, without a word. Somehow, sharing our "issues" made things a tad bit awkward.

When we both were done, we were about to part ways, when I remembered something.

"Hey!" I called back to him, "Am I forgiven. You know from this morning?"

It seemed like Neji had to rethink about what had happened.

Then he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

I'm taking that as a yes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was finally finished distributing the now clean laundry back to their rightful owners, I took the free time to explore more of the house and meet the people. I assumed everyone was outside, because the house was quiet. Well Ino was on the computer but I don't exactly feel the need to make conversation with her.

So I headed outside where I found Hinata, Sakura, and now awake; Temari all sitting under a tree that was in the yard. When Sakura caught sight of me, she waved her hands and made a motion for me to come over there. As I made my way over I saw a lot of boys playing basketball. I caught sight of Shikamaru but he was sleeping under the shade of the building.

"Hi guys." I said as I plopped myself down next to them.

"Hey TenTen," Sakura said enthusiastically.

We made small talk for a while and I was more formally introduced to Temari.

Suddenly my eyes wandered to were the guys were playing sports. I wonder where Neji is…He doesn't seem like the kind of guys to play sports, I thought. Eh like I care where he is anyway.

My attention was suddenly caught again when I heard my name called.

"TenTen pay attention!" Sakura whined.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" I said apologetically.

"I asked, how many people have you met since you arrived?"

"Oh. Um. You guys Ino, Karin, some of the nurses, Skikamaru, Naruto, and Neji."

"You met Neji? Eh he doesn't really make a great first impression. Anyway that guy over there, is Sasuke. He's currently unavailable, if you were wondering."

Wow didn't even notice him. He kinda…blended in with the ground. He was staring off into space, unaware of our chatter.

"You've met Shikamaru, he is the lazy ass asleep over there." Sakura pointed out.

"He's unavailable as well." Temari piped up.

"Since when is he…Okay...Temari." Sakura laughed.

Ah Temari has a thing for Shikamaru over there.

"Um the guys playing basketball over there are Naruto, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Kiba." Hinata continued, "And the one sitting on the side is Shino."

"Yea," Sakura said, "They all are pretty okay guys. They all are kinda hyper,

'sept Shino. You should have no problems with them."

They explained to me a little more about each guy when we were called to come back inside.

"Ugh time to get an earful from the therapists." Temari said, her voice filled with rue.

The dreadful moment has finally come, I said to myself.

We all reluctantly got up and marched inside. Everyone went their separate ways down the corridor. Shizune promptly followed me and told me to go to the door marked, 23.

In there was a young man with a large scar across his nose. He was consumed in reading something when I entered. I knocked on the door slightly to get his attention.

"Oh hello. You must be TenTen. Come in and take a seat." He said nicely, although leaving no room for argument or debating rather I really want to come in.

After about five minutes of him reading what I assumed to be my medical file, he turned from his desk to face me.

"So TenTen, I am your personal therapist, . Would you mind answering a couple of questions?"

It then went on from asking me very embarrassing and personal questions, to him asking questions that had nothing to do with anything.

After a long time I was excused, apparently an hour had past. He said that in two days I had to come back and we would have a real therapy session. Oh joy.

I was guess I was out early because I only saw the Shino guy walking down the hall and Naruto jogging down the stairs, giving me a wave as he progressed into another room. Decided I would go to the Media Room and try out the computer. When I entered I saw the Karin girl watching something on the huge and chunky TV. Looked like some home shopping network.

I crossed to the other side of the room to the PC and started it up. This was one of those old Dell computers that took about 15 minutes just to get onto the log on page. I decided not to bother and went to sit next to Karin, hoping to meet her acquaintance, ignoring what happened earlier.

It seemed like as soon as I sat down Karin got up and left the room. So much for that. I heard a short sound behind me and noticed that the computer was finally up. I went and sat down again. I was hoping for Mozilla FireFox but all I got was an older version of Internet Explorer. It's probably monitored or most websites are blocked. I went on Google and searched "Shodai House" when I heard no one in the hall. After about 30 seconds it came up with over 2,000,000 hits. All ranging from the original website to reviews to comments.

I read a couple of reviews from parents saying it was great and their child is now normal again and yadda yadda yadda. I turned off the computer, frustrated with what I found. Or didn't find. What exactly was I looking for? Since about 20 minutes have passed I guessed my friends were out, and I went to search for them.

I went over to the couch to get the remote to turn off the TV. I walked backwards to the door and threw the remote back on the couch after I hit the power button. As I turned around, I slammed into…You guessed it.

"I don't think I will ever be able to walk these halls safely again."

"Heh Heh…Hi Neji. Sorry again…" I said with an apologetic smile.

He rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. Somehow he didn't seem as cruel this time. Maybe I made some progress.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly. After lunch we kinda just…hung out. It actually got pretty boring. And by the time it was dinner I was ready to go to take a shower and go to bed. Tonight's food wasn't to bad, in fact it was pretty good. Must send my regards to whoever made it.

"So, how was your first day?" Sakura asked, a mouth full of food.

"Um, here." Hinata said, handing Sakura a napkin to whip her face. Sakura gave Hinata a smile of gratitude.

"Uh it was good, uh, yea." I said shoving food into my mouth. Again, how am I supposed to compliment this place?

"Okay guys I'm gonna hit the sack," Temari said getting up from her seat, plate in hand. "I'll see yo---" Temari was cut of by a shrill scream coming from upstairs. That scream was followed by multiple people yelling, and hard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What the…" I said rushing from the "cafeteria" to the hallway to get a better view of what was happening, followed by Hinata, Sakura, and Temari.

We got there just in time to see Ino running down the steps followed by Anko, , and . At the very end of the chase was Karin.

grabbed Ino's arm before she could go any further and pushed her to the floor. Anko grabbed Ino's other arm as injected some kind of serum. Whatever he injected into Ino made her stop struggling and lay still. Her skin suddenly turned a sickly pale color, and her eyes went blank the rolled back into her head.

Anko lifted the dead weight over her shoulder and mumbled to her colleagues as they retreated into the infirmary.

Karin glared at us from the top of the staircase. Mostly focusing her gaze on me.

"Shows over." And ran after her friend. When she disappeared into the infirmary, I could here more yelling and screams of restraint.

I stood there in shock. Wha-what did they injecting into her? It couldn't have been sedatives. They have a different affect. How could they do that here? Does that mean if we put up even a little restraint, we will get drugged?

Why does that seem so wrong…?

Turns out the guys heard the commotion but most had lost interest and went back to their dinner.

I turned around to ask my friends what they thought of all of this but they had already gone. I caught a glimpse of Hinata's hair as they all went up stairs and swept around the corner to their rooms. Great…

I grabbed my plate and went toward the kitchen (we had to wash and put away our own dishes). I walked into the kitchen and once again in the same room with Neji. Sheesh we keep running into each other like some cheesy love fan fiction…

He seemed to be just finishing drying his plate and was now putting it back into the cabinet.

"Hey! Did you see what just happened out there? Are they allowed to do that? Can they get into any kind of trouble? I mean the lady practically threw Ino onto the ground. Do the parental guardians have to sign something for the people here to use that kind of medicine on their kids?" I asked, pelting him with questions.

Neji once again, seemed annoyed. He closed the cabinet, and was about to walk out of the room. Once again remaining silent and not giving me any answers.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked once again.

He sighed and turned around.

"Welcome to the Shodai House." He said then made his exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**That night I couldn't sleep at all. Would I ever get a good night's rest here? Or will I become an insomniac forever. Or at least until I get out. If I ever get out. My inner rambling was interrupted by Sakura entering the room with a tired look on her face.**

"**Hey did you find out what happened with Ino?" I asked getting up from my less than comfortable position on my twin sized bed.**

"**She lashed out on apparently. But that is all I could find out." Sakura said climbing into bed.**

"**Are you sure? I mean did they say anyth--" **

"**Yes okay! That's all I found out! I'm going to bed now." Sakura hissed turning around to face the wall, and pulling her covers over her head.**

**Okay, Okay I wasn't going to pry. I once again tried to fall asleep and once again failed. I sat up and quickly put my black fuzzy slippers on and trotted down the hall to use the bathroom. I didn't really have to use the bathroom but I couldn't get to sleep so might as well do something.**

**I walked past the other girl's bedrooms and heard some snoring and creaking of the beds. I have to remember that these walls are paper thin and not to say anything to important in anyone of these rooms.**

**After I came out of the bathroom I noticed an illuminating light coming from down stairs. I peaked my head over the banister and saw it was coming from 's office. I heard low talking and then an angry voice.**

**I leaned closer, just to get a little sample of what they were saying.**

**I shouldn't be doing this…. I thought to myself, I could get in huge trouble. But I need answers, I finally decided.**

**I climbed down a few steps and leaned dangerously over the banister once again to get a better listen.**

"**Ino has been causing trouble since she arrived and now she assaulted me! We have to get rid of her. I'm sure she knows things that will get us later in trouble. She has to be terminated." I heard an angry female voice, who I was assuming was .**

"**We can't just go needlessly terminating out clients. But your right we do need to do something with her…We'll simply "transfer" her like we did with the other girl. Whatever her name was. Sakura's old room mate."**

"**And would we tell the other girls the same thing we did last time?" A deeper, masculine voice said. I remember his voice as .**

"**Yes of course." Said another female voice, Anko, if I remember correctly.**

**Just then I shifted my weight wrong, and the stairs made a long creaking song, loud enough to wake up the whole house. Oh Shit.**

"**What was that?" Shizune said.**

**I heard the door to Tsunade's office open. I bolted up the stairs. Not the smartest thing I have ever done in my life. I ended up making loud footsteps that I'm sure everybody heard. I finally reached my room and jumped into bed, quickly pulling the sheets over my head.**

**I then heard more footsteps rushing up the stairs. I tried to slow down my breathing; to more of a sleeping pace. Someone opened up the door leading to our room, then closed it after seeing everyone in here sleeping.**

**I heard them talking to each other, but I didn't feel like listening anymore. Truthfully, I was very scared. And that trip to the bathroom did nothing to help me sleep.**

*** * ***

**I finally fell asleep during morning hours, and even then I didn't sleep very long. I woke up about an hour before breakfast, and decided this was a good time to fit in a shower. I tiptoed over to my dresser, careful not to wake Sakura, and pulled out a lightly colored tank top, a black zip-up hoodie, and some dark denim jeans. Unlike a lot of girls I know, I'm really not one for flashy colors, sequence, or anything that will draw to much attention. I scooped up a towel before I made an exit from my room.**

**When I stepped into the shower, frigid water fell and slid on my skin. I barely even noticed as I thought of the conversation I heard the other day. I had only been here one day, and already I found out something I wasn't supposed to. There was something wrong with this place, and I was going to find out. **

**But I'm going to need help…Who can I trust here? I thought. I had only met everyone one day ago. Temari didn't really seem like she would do anything to help me in my case. Hinata, truthfully and honestly, wouldn't be a huge help at all. Sakura has a bit of a mouth on her. And Ino and Karin? I'm not even putting that into consideration for obvious reasons.**

**So that left me with Shikamaru and/or Neji. Shikamaru…Well I think I can trust him but he seems like the kind that would blow me off for a nap any day of the week.**

**So that left me with the human ice block…**

**I sighed and turned off the water. Would he think I was just looking for trouble? Would he believe me at all? I thought as I dried myself off with the towel I had grabbed from my room. I slipped on my clothes and looked at myself in the small mirror provided and combed through my hair. I was told Sundays are pretty mellow here so I had a good chance of catching Neji. Unless he disappeared like he did yesterday when I was left wondering where he roamed to.**

**I put my hair up in it's usual style and opened the door. I saw that a couple of girls were coming out of their rooms and would probably want to use the showers so I grabbed my things and hurried out of there. I went to my room and saw Sakura shifting through her drawers, mumbling madly to herself. When she saw I came into the room, she grabbed the first thing that she could reach and pitched it at me.**

**Using my experience from the multiple games of dodge ball, I avoided her attack easily. Turns out she threw a snow globe that was resting on her dresser. It was now shattered, glass and the watery substance bleeding all over the floor.**

**Maybe this was one of the moods Shikamaru was talking about.**

"**You stole it didn't you?!" She yelled at me, throwing her hairbrush at me next.**

"**Stole what?!" I said, now dodging the objects being projected at me.**

"**The clothes I lent you yesterday! You stole them and I know you did. Hand them over!"**

"**I didn't steal them," I said, trying to reason with her, "I put them back in the laundry basket after I finished washing them. Look over there." I said making a hasty motion toward the basket with clean clothes in them.**

**She scowled and went over to put her clothes back, not saying another word to me. After about 30 second of no talking, I left the room to head to the girl's dining hall. I arrived first and at some of my breakfast alone, which was good in some senses because I could think about how I would tell Neji and explain the predicament to him.**

**I looked over to the side of my plate and noticed the single white pill sitting upon a napkin. I was starting to get suspicious of these. Well they didn't seem to cause anything strange or abnormal so… Better stay out of trouble until I get things settled. I gulped the pill down with a swish of water, and continued eating.**

**By the time I was about finished with breakfast, Hinata, Temari, a grouchy looking Sakura, and a furiously glaring Karin. Hinata and Temari both gave me polite "Good Mornings" and friendly smiles. I wasn't expecting much of a greeting from Karin or Sakura, but the absence of Ino had me worrying.**

**After Karin was done with her meal, I decided I would ask her if she knew anything. I mean she dislikes me, but I'm trying to help out all I can. So I decided to wait in the hall for her. There was really nothing else I could do… Neji was probably still eating so no use in trying to talk to him now.**

**I saw Karin leaving the dinning hall. Now is my chance.**

"**Um, Karin? I was wondering, because you seem so close to Ino and all, do you know what happened to her? I mean I don't know her very well but I am worried that she may be hurt." I explained.**

**She turned around to look at me. Wait it's just her glaring again.**

"**Mind your own business. Why can't any of you just leave us alone? She's not even supposed to be here…" Karin trailed off.**

"**Um well everyone is in this house for a reason I guess but--" I was cut off mid sentence.**

"**No! She isn't supposed to be here! Neither am I! None of us are!"**

"**U-Um Well then why were you sent here if your not well you know…."**

**Oops….I think she took that the wrong way…I meant to ask it as an actual question. From the looks of it I think she thought I was mocking her.**

"**Argh!" Karin screamed and lunged for me. I moved out of the way and she fell to the floor.**

"**What are you--" I was cut off by here again as she tried to punch me right in the face. Okay I guess everyone in this house has a bit of a temper.**

**I dodged her punch and she hit the wall with full force. Karin screeched in pain and held her hand. She glowered at me, her eyes sparkling with tears.**

"**I-I'm sorry," I said even though I didn't DO ANYTHING, "Um do you need me to get anything like uh ice or…" I trailed off and took a few steps backward. If the look she gave me could kill, I would be long dead. **

**She got up and ran toward me. I tried to turn and run but she grabbed my hair and pulled me back. The pain of my scalp being pulled was to much. I tried to hit her hand and make her let me go but Karin's grip on my hair was extremely tight. I tried not to call out, but it hurt so much. Finally I used my nails to scratch her hand, and apparently my nails went in deep enough where she let go. But took a handful of my hair with her.**

**I took this chance to make my escape. I only got about a 5 second head start before Karin came running after me. WHAT DID I DO!? **

**I tried to remember the layout of the house, to find somewhere to hide, but it felt as if something was blocking what usually came to me like breathing. Why couldn't I…Maybe this is what the pills were doing! When I first arrived I was fine but about 3 hours after I took that pill…I must have not noticed it. Now it has only been and hour and I can't figure out what is where in this house. **

**I kept running through this big two story house. I tried taking as many twists and turns as possible. I finally found a door that seemed almost hidden away. It was in the very corner of the room. I guess this will have to do, I thought quickly, hearing fast footsteps from somewhere behind me.**

**I opened the door and closed it quickly, locking it as soon as the door slammed shut. I stood their staring at the door. I suddenly felt scared all over again. Not so much as scared of Karin, but scared of being here…something happened to Ino and Karin doesn't want to talk about. Karin REALLY doesn't want to talk about it.**

**I realized I was panting from running so much, and tried taking slow deep breaths. I noticed my hair hand come down from being pulled and yanked and tugged and…**

"**TenTen?" I spun around and found Neji standing there, staring at me like I was a ghost or something…**

**It turns out I had ran into some type of library it was small but held a lot of books.**

**Typical place to find Neji.**

"**Uh Hi." I said not really knowing what else to say.**

"**What…happened to you…?" He asked.**

"**Um…I had a little disagreement with Karin. But it's all good now heh heh." I responded.**

"**You dyed your hair…?"**

"**Um, what are you talking about I didn't…"I felt on my head and then looked at my hand. Bright red covered my fingertips. "Oh…That's not dye…"**

"**Are you bleeding? TenTen what happened?" Neji said. Oh the irony…Now it him asking all the questions and me not wanted to answer any of them.**

"**Um well…Have you ever noticed anything…strange about the Shodai House?"**


	8. Chapter 8

I told him everything I knew. About the conversation I heard, my suspicion on the pills, the issue with Karin, and my sudden lose of my "sixth sense". And surprisingly, he listened. He didn't interrupt me, make comments on how stupid I was being, or make disgusted faces. Neji just sat there and listened, making an occasional nod in agreement.

"So yea, that's what I have been meaning to tell you all day…" I said finishing.

"Well that's making quite an assumption." He said after a pause of thought.

"I know it is. But that's what I heard! And I wouldn't lie about it."

"I never said you were lying, but just to be on the safe side, looking into the problem wouldn't hurt." He responded. "But we do need to get your head wound taken care of. Karin pulled a lot of your hair out from the root."

"But I don't want to get her in trouble! I know that sounds really dumb but I don't want her to hate me more than she already does. I was just trying to help…" I trailed off.

"Then I'll be right back." He said the exited the room.

I guess I'll just wait here then… I got up from the leather chair we found in the room containing books.

I went to go look at a dusty desk that seemed like it hadn't been used in ages. I didn't know what I was looking for, just something at the back of my head told me to shift through the drawers.

I ran my hand against something smooth and cool. I pulled whatever it was quickly from the desk. It appeared to be a switch knife. Just then all my intentions and thoughts were flushed out of my head. All I think about was the glare that the knife made when the blade hit the sun, the gelid feeling of the metal pressed against my hand, and the serene feel as I held it.

I held it to my arm, ready to feel the cool twinge of it running against my skin. Just then I heard the creaking of the door opening. I shoved the knife back in the drawer and turned around to face Neji who had come back with alcohol and small fluffy balls of cotton. What had I just been doing? I know that wasn't to test the blade. Had I just been making excuses this whole time? Did I really have a problem?

"You should stay sitting. What were you doing?" Neji asked.

"Um I got tired of waiting around so I thought I would explore the depths of this desk." I said nervously, trying to push the thoughts of me being truly insane from my conscious.

"I was only gone for 5 minutes. Anyway sit down." He demanded, giving me a look I couldn't quite decipher. Did he know what shameful thing I was doing?

Normally I would have put up a fight about being commanded to do something, but now I could feel the wound on my head and my vision was starting to get a little fuzzy so I decided to surrender this once.

"Now it's not some giant bloody bald spot, right? Because that would be so gross and hard to explain." I asked.

Neji turned the bottle of disinfecting alcohol over to wet the cotton ball. "No. Just blood is covering the spot around the wound. This may sting."

"What may st--Ahh!" I exclaimed as he leaned over me to press down the cotton ball to my head. After a few painful stinging minutes, he announced that he was done.

"There. If you put your hair back, no one should noticed a thing." Neji stated.

"Thank you so much. I seriously don't know who I could come to or talk to about this." I said suddenly feeling a rush of gratitude.

"Hn."

"Oh yea. So will you help me? I know I may be jumping to a huge conclusion but I have a very strong feeling that something is wrong."

He seemed to think over the matter for a few seconds before saying, "I will agree to help you only because I have also had my share of suspicions about this place. I'll see you later on." He said making he beginning to make is exit. "Oh yea, and don't pick up the knife again. Unless you really do want to be staying here for years on end."

Oh Gawd. He really did know what I was doing.

* * *

Turns out we missed lunch, but it would have been a bigger deal if we missed breakfast or dinner.

Now it was time to see our "guidance counselors."

When I entered the now familiar room, was waiting patiently.

"Good afternoon TenTen." He said almost cheerily.

"Um Good afternoon." I replied. I had to make sure I made no slips in accidentally mentioning I heard the conversation meant for no other ears.

"Well usually I would ask you to be the one to do the talking, but to cut our session a bit short today, I have something to tell you."

"Okay then, fire." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well sometimes someone gets their hands on some…interesting information. Sometimes its good information, sometimes its information that can seriously cause the person some bad luck. Let's just, for examples sake, say it's the last one. The person may be wondering, 'Should I tell other people?' Well the answer would be no. Because this person is already going to run into some…trouble and why would we include any else in this trouble? It could get both of these persons exterminated. So the lesson today is: If you find out anything your not supposed to, keep it to yourself and don't say a thing, because not only will you be hurt, so will the other people who get involved.

"Well that's all for today. You may leave." He said still keeping his smiley tone of voice, that now some how sounded almost sinister.

Through his whole speech I found myself running short of breath and getting dizzy all over again. Now I was for sure he knew what I knew. I got up from my chair, legs shaking, and headed toward the door, ignoring the call of good bye shouted after me.

Once again I was out of my session earlier than anyone else was. Which would have been nice, but now I was dying to talk to someone, anyone. Also once more I was left to roam around this huge place. Then a dangerous idea hit me, head on.

I decided I would find Ino and ask her myself.

* * *

Of course the first place to check would be the infirmary that I was praying was empty. I peeked through the window and saw no one sitting on the small hospital bed. I inwardly cursed, hurrying to my next destination.

After a while I totally ran out of ideas. I slumped against the wall in the hall and waited for the flood of teenagers to come out of the door on the opposite corridor. I got up and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find something to snack on while I waited for dinner.

When I arrived at the door I grabbed a bag of chips and was about to head out until I heard something. It sounded like low mumbling. I was coming from the wall at the far end of the kitchen. I put the bag of chips on the counter and pressed my ear to the wall where I heard the noise. I could hear something!

I tried pressing my ear harder onto the wall, trying to get a better listen on whatever that was. I may have pressed to hard because the next thing I knew, I was falling through the wall. Wait. That made absolutely no sense. Was it a some surreptitious hide out? I didn't know. But as soon as my eyes adjusted to the extreme darkness. I found I had landed in a narrow hallway.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked down the long, seemingly unending hallway. When I had gone half way, I heard a shriek, farther down. Ino? I started a sprint, eager to reach the end.

When I caught a glimpse of light, I once again started my tip-toeing. I held my breath and peeked around the corner. What I saw was absolutely horrible. Ino was strapped down to what looked like the chair that dentists use. She had cuts and bruises all over her and she had a pretty bad looking black eye. Her face was streaked with tears and she had a lost look in her eyes. The room was empty so I decided to be risky and g over to her.

"Ino.." I whispered.

Ino's eyes widened and she began to shout at me. That's when I noticed she was gagged. I untied the clothe that was tightly wound around her mouth.

"You have to get me out of here." was the first thing Ino said.

"Why are you down here in the first place?"

"Just hurry up, they could come back any time!" Ino said with utter desperation.

"Not until I get some answers."

"Listen, ElevenEleven, this is a matter of life and death. Please just hurry!"

"My name is TenTen. And I'm not getting you put of here until you tell me what I want to hear."

"They put me here because I was smart enough to understand what they are doing here. Which would be using us for their own sick game. "

"I'm not fully understanding. What do you mean 'game'?" I said, now truly confused.

"I mean they are using us as test subjects. For drugs. Do you know how illegal this is?"

"I would imagine it would be illegal. What types of drugs?" I pressed on.

"Isn't that a little to obvious? They are saying they are doing this for the good of society, but of course this is just an excuse. They are trying to do the unthinkable. They are trying to do stuff that not even a warehouse full of scientists can pull off. Such as making a cure for cancer, HIV, AIDS. And they are using us to see how the drugs effect the human body. And what better candidates that the crazy people that would be blown off if they try to tell anyone anything, because they are sent here. Understand now?" Ino said finishing with a touch of sarcasm.

"That's just…sick." I said, totally at a loss for words.

"No duh. And they are planning something. Something big. And it's gonna happen very soon." Ino said with a sickened voice.

"Something…big…" I trailed off, then snapped back to reality. "Ino, how can we get you out of here? Without then noticing of course."

"Not now that's for sure. They hurt me down here…They beat me and say that they are going to teach me a lesson about snooping into other peoples business." Ino said, sounded like a scared, wounded child.

"Even if I can't get you out now, I will find a way, okay? Neji is helping to he--"

"Neji? The guy who like, never says anything? How is he going to help any?" Ino said with disbelief.

"Don't worry, he will help. He listened to me, and he said he is also suspicious about this place." I insured.

"Okay…Just be sure he doesn't rat you out."

"Yea. Oh and I think Karin is really worried about you…I mean I tried to ask her what happened and she totally went ballistic. Took out a good chunk of my hair to…" I said with remorse.

"Yea that's probably Karin…" Ino sighed. "I really need to get out of this place. Most of use aren't supposed to even be here in the first place. I mean I--" Ino was cut off but a creaking of the door coming from down the hall I came. "Hide!" Ino whispered quickly.

I quickly jumped behind a metal storage cabinet and waited.

"So…Ino were you okay while I was gone?" Said a voice obviously owned by Tsunade.

"Just peachy, thanks."

"That's great. I wanted to--" Tsunade was cut off my Ino's screaming shrilly.

"ELEVENELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed, saying "ElevenEleven" In a hardly decodable way. That's my cue.

I took my chance and edged toward the door. As soon as I entered the long dark hallway I ran like there was no tomorrow. When I finally got to the end of the hall, I pushed against the hidden wall. It didn't budge.

I kept trying frantically throwing myself into the wall until I eventually got to the other side.

As soon as I made my exit from the kitchen, I collected my thoughts.

I concluded.

It was time to act. Now.

* * *

By dinner I was very hungry and very willing to get some food. Sakura seemed to be acting normal again and we engaged in conversation. I tried to hide my worried expression all through-out dinner. I was about to go back to my room when Shizune called out to me. Oh Gawd.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office. Now." She said then left just as quickly as she had came.

After a world of reluctance, I made my way to her office. The meeting wasn't about me visiting Ino.

Oh no it wasn't about that.

Just that my mother was coming tomorrow to visit tomorrow!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**My first thought was, Yes! I can finally tell my mom all that's happened here and get the hell out of this mess. Then I thought it over again. I can't tell her…She would just think I'm paranoid and have another reason to make me stay here. I didn't plan on sleeping a wink that night. Who could? Honestly.**

**And just like I predicted, I didn't sleep. I planned. Well worried would be a more suitable word, but I tried to plan. But then my mind when straight to, "What if that doesn't work and I get caught!"**

**At least Sakura slept soundly…**

*** * ***

**I refuse to take these pills any longer, I thought as I sat at breakfast the next morning. And just like the first day here, Sakura gestured toward the pills as she readied to take hers.**

**I shook my head and balled the pills into a wad of napkin and put it under my plate. Sakura gave me a worried, pleading look which I obliged with another shake of my head. **

**Just when Sakura was about o give me another entreating look, Tsunade came into the room.**

"**Alright I have an announcement so listen up!", She stated, "Our head director of the Shodai House is coming today for a **_**visit**_** and I want you all to be on your best behavior. Classes and therapy sessions will be cut today and you will each have a special meeting with Orochimaru, head of this **_**fine **_**establishment." Tsunade said with a curl of her lip.**

**And of course the head of this disturbing and grotesque place comes on the day my mother visits. **

*** * ***

"**TenTen!" My mom squealed as she flung her arms around me. "You don't know how much I have missed you! The house feels really empty without you. How've you been holding up?" She said with a smile. I tried to act happy to see her but…some part of me wanted to wipe that cheerful smile right off her face, tell her what this place really is, and then yell at her for sending me here.**

**For the next few minutes my mother and I got reacquainted. I pretended like I was doing fine and that this place was really helping me and blah blah blah.**

"**Oh, hello. You must be TenTen's mother." Said a voice from behind. I looked past my mother to see Tsunade standing there with the fakest smile I have ever seen.**

"**Yes, I am." said my mother with a more realistic grin. "My daughter was just telling me what a wonderful place this is."**

"**Yes we do try our best to create an environment that's suitable for our patients. Well I have a couple of things to discuss about your daughter so please you will follow me this way to my office. TenTen, I would like you to meet our supervisor, Orochimaru. He has just arrived in the office on the opposite side of the hall." Tsunade pointed down the hall opposing her office.**

"**A-alright." I mumbled, making my way down the hall. All the way to the door, I forced any negative vibes I got from the place out of my mind and tried to clear my head.**

**I gave the door a sharp rap.**

"**Come in." said a hissing voice from inside. Oh Gosh.**

**I opened the door and peeked inside. This room was almost identical from Tsunade's although a little larger and the furniture was more spaced out. Then I saw him. His mere aura was enough to scare me out of my wits, but when you actually got a look at the guy…**

**I stepped inside and sat down on a chair closest to the door. "Orochimaru" was sitting down in a large chair with a large wooden desk in front of him.**

"**H-hello." I meeked managed to speak out.**

"**Alright, I am not going to beat around the bush." He hissed again in a harsh, cold tone. "I have been informed you have found out a bit of information that you shouldn't have, and I'm afraid that just won't due."**

"**W-what do you mean? What information?" I said, playing dumb.**

"**Don't be a fool, you know exactly what I mean." Orochimaru got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way around the desk to a filing cabinet next to the door. He opened a drawer, looking for something, and then continued talking to me.**

"**You very well know that this is no normal group home. Too many people have found out and now I'm going to have to quicken my plans."**

"**Who else found out?" I asked slowly moving toward the edge of my chair.**

"**A young woman before you came was a little to nosy and got herself terminated. Then your 'friend' Ino of course. Well haven't dealt with her yet but trust me, that time will come very soon. And then…what was his name? Oh yes. Neji Hyuuga."**

**As soon as his name was spoken, I felt my heart quicken a little. What's with this reaction…Anyway I felt myself suddenly shaky and scared. What have they done with him?**

"**I'm assuming he has had his suspicions before, as has everyone here I'm sure, but we found him snooping around in our files. Finding out more information than all the rest have. We'll deal with him later on today. And then we have you, dear TenTen." He said looking over his shoulder at me, pausing from his search.**

"**You have discovered our secrets, foiled our plans, and stopped taking the required pills."**

"**What are those pills used for anyway?"**

"**They dullen your senses." Orochimaru said in an annoyed tone, as if I should've known this already. "So we can run tests on you in your sleep. And you may be wondering why I am telling you all of this. Well you won't live long enough to tell anyone dear." He said looking up from the filing cabinet. Then I saw what he was looking for.**

**In his had was the same liquid I saw injected into Ino.**

"**No…"I whispered.**

**To that he just gave me a smirk and started walking toward me. "This won't hurt a bit." He said giving me my final cliché. I had to think fast. My eyes darted toward his desk, where I saw a nicely sharpened pencil. This'll have to do.**

**It took me only a second to aim before I heaved the pencil straight toward his eye. Bulls Eye. He screeched in pain and dropped the antidote on the floor. I used this to make my escape. On my way to the door I pushed Orochimaru to the floor and stepped on whatever chemical/sedative that was. Not taking those pills had deffinatly helped with my natural 100% aiming accuracy. I opened the door just to be held in the clutches of and Anko who grabbed hold of both my arms.**

"**Damn, both you and your mother sure give me a headache." Anko mumbled as she pushed me forward.**

"**What did you do with my mom?!" I yelled at them.**

** just rolled her eyes. "We can't let anyone know about this place any longer. We already rounded up all your little friends and put them away. Sheesh you guys are such a handful. And you squished some of our precious sedatives. Do you know how much it costs to make that stuff? Also do you know how much of it we used to keep your friends down?"**

"**And now," added Anko, "We ran out of places to put you guys." That's when we arrived at one of the few supply closets they have here. She threw me inside and locked it from the outside. Since I was thrown in I stumbled backward and fell.**

"**Ugh…" groaned something from behind me in pain.**

**I quickly turned around to find Neji. He looked beaten up and had a dazed look in his lavender eyes.**

"**Oh gosh…Neji are you alright?" I whispered as I got up off of him and moved to sit by his side.**

"**If you mean am I alive then yes. But you falling on me again, sure as hell didn't help me." He retorted in a low voice.**

"**Sorry again but this time it seriously wasn't my fault. God you look terrible." I said.**

"**Thanks." He said sarcastically and then tried to get up, only to fall back down in pain.**

"**You shouldn't move. Seriously what did they do to you?" I asked now very worried.**

"**Well whatever they injected into my arm is really doing some damage to my body." he said gesturing to the small puncture hole in his arm.**

"**That stuff was put into you!?" I asked.**

"**Not all of it. I knocked the bottle from their hands before it all got into my bloodstream. But enough got in to make me dizzy and off balance." He said rubbing his head. "And what about you?" He said now his voice the one with, surprisingly, concern.**

"**I'm fine. They tried to put that shit into me too but I poked out that guy Orochimaru's eye before he could." I said in an exasperated tone.**

"**You did?" He raised an eyebrow. "I have to admit, I'm impressed." Neji said with a smirk. "But we have to find a way to get out of here. Everyone was put into some secret place that they had in the kitchen. Which is a really obvious place to put a trap door, but I guess that's what they wanted."**

"**Yeah…And your right we do have to find a way out of here. They have my mother." I said, again my voice filled with concern and worry for my mom.**

"**They are planning to get all of our guardians and anyone else who has heard of this place. But we have to get them before all that. I still don't know how though…"**

"**Well we can think of that after we've rescued everybody. Do you know if anyone is guarding this door?" I said lowering my voice into the lowest whisper I could manage.**

"**Most likely. I'm assuming two at the most. Most of them are down with everyone else. They are running tests on them while they are knocked out." Neji said in an equally low whisper.**

"**I think we could take them. But we have to do it quick and make sure they don't alert anyone else."**

"**Considering who you are, I'm assuming you know how to pick a lock?" Neji said with a smirk.**

**I truly smiled for the first time all day. "Of course." I instantly reached up to my head, expecting to find one of the many pins that keep my hair up, but then remembered that I had gotten that injury and had to wear a ponytail to conceal it. I thought for a moment before looking around in the dimly lit storage cabinet. I found a hanger and used it to stick in the keyhole. I door opened with the expecting soft click.**

"**One…two….three." I whispered then jumping out of the closet with Neji close at my side. Just as expected Anko and were standing their about to call for help when I used the hanger to throw into the back of Anko's head. Neji quickly took care of by pressing his finger hard into a part in 's shoulder, I was assuming that was one of the many pressure points that all humans had.**

"**Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked, now my turn to be impressed.**

"**I could ask you the same thing about your aim." Neji said simply, implying that he had simply been born with the ability like I was. I shrugged and we ran to the kitchen where everyone was kept hostage.**

**Neji pressed his ear lightly to the wall and motioned for me to follow. We both used our combined strength to push our way through to the other side, this time the door opened slowly and thank God, didn't make a huge creak as it did the time when I came down here.**

**We crept slowly down the long hallway and peeped around the corner. And saw what I feared the most. Turns out it wasn't just the people that worked here. There were more than just Shizune and Tsunade left, which is what I had hoped. Oh no. Now there were 2 more. Which wasn't so bad, but I don't know if I could take them. I looked over to Neji who shared the same grim expression that I did.**

**We started to turn around to retreat to come up with another plan but were suddenly pushed into the room by none other than Tsunade and Orochimaru, who now had a make-shift eye patch made out of gauze.**

"**Look who we have here." Said Tsunade with a smirk. Now that I was in the room I had gotten a better view of things. Everyone was awake now. But most of them had a scared look in their eye, or a dark dreary one. They were gagged and bound by their hands and feet. As was my mother, who I saw in the middle of everyone.**

"**I'll get you for poking out my eye, bitch." Orochimaru once again hissed.**

**They both had the serum that they used and were looming over us.**

**I have no idea why but I quickly reached toward Neji's hand, somehow finding comfort that he was still there.**

**Tsunade grabbed my arm and Orochimaru grabbed Neji's other arm and we both struggled to get away but they had us firmly in place. Just as the needle to the serum reached my arm it was lifted away, am Tsunade's smirk was replaced by a look of fear. Orochimaru did as well. Neji and I both turned around to see a gun pointed at them. Holding the gun was a man in a surgical mask, covering half if not most of his face. Neji and I quickly moved out of the way, somehow knowing the gun wasn't meant for us.**

**His partner then quickly began untying everyone including my mother.**

"**I am I doing this right Deidara~?" said an unexpectedly high voice from behind the mask.**

"**What? Oh yea whatever. If they move, pull the trigger, hn…" mumbled the long haired blonde who was busy figuring out how to untie the knot that Sakura's rope had.**

"**Wait what's up with you guys? I thought you were on their side!" said Ino who was rubbing her hands where the rope had chafed them. I was also curious to hear that answer.**

"**We," The blonde person or "Deidara" as I heard he was called, gestured towards himself and the one holding the gun, "don't care really about what happens to you, but we might as well untie you while we are at it. We were planning , or I was mostly planning, to revolt against Orochimaru anyway." Deidara said eyeing Orochimaru to see what his expression was, "Basically I wanted to see if I could outsmart what could be the best mastermind criminal the world has to offer. And Tobi just tagged along, hmm…" He finished by untying Sasuke, and produced a gun of his own from his pocket.**

"**Alright all of you get out. Now. I set a bomb in the building and it will go off in 5 minutes. Go, hmm." he said gesturing toward the door. Everyone immediately rushed out through the hallway and to the door. My mother, now very shaken, made her way to the door, trembling as she passed by Orochimaru. She looked back to back sure I was following before proceeding down the hall. Then it was my turn to look back to make sure Neji was following before I followed my mom.**

*** * ***

**We made it out side in 3 minutes. That was truly a stroke of luck. Neji, the others, and I surely wouldn't have made it if those two hadn't shown up. In the remaining 2 minutes we had, I managed to pull away from my crying mother and go over to where Neji was standing.**

**I was the first to speak.**

"**So…That was…wow…huh?" I said not really finding the right words to describe the experience I just had.**

"**Yea. I guess…I just can't believe it's finally over. All those months stuck in this place…I just feel like I'm going to wake up any moment back in those small beds in the small rooms with the paper thin walls…"Neji trailed off acting more open to me than when we first met.**

"**I don't know if I can ever understand, what it would be like to live behind those walls for that long. I mean I was only here for a few days and almost died…" I choked back tears as I realized the bitter truth of it all. **

**Then I started feeling a little…awkward? But why…? I mean I only got this way around boys I…Oh God.**

**I had only known him for a few days but…I feel as if I had known him forever.**

"**S-so," I stuttered, now feeling embarrassed around him, "Do you live far from here or…"**

"**Actually yes… I live about 6-8 hours from here depending on which way you go. And you?" He asked turning his head slightly.**

"**I probably live in the complete opposite direction, 5 hours that way." I said pointing, feeling depressed that we lived so far away from each other…**

**Then suddenly I stuck out my hand at him, indicating I wanted to shake his hand.**

"**Well, it was nice working with you." I said putting on a forced grin.**

**He looked at my hand funny, kinda like he thought I was crazy but whatever, he gave in after a few seconds, taking my hand and I shook it vigorously.**

**When our hand shake was over, I found myself unable to let go of his hand. Then an idea came into my head. I'm going to regret this, I thought . I'm really going to regret this. Or, I'll have no regrets at all. Throwing regrets to the wind, I yanked down Neji's hand(pulling him down to my height, even a few inches make a difference in times like these) and did the unthinkable for me…I kissed him. He seemed surprised for a moment but he didn't pull away like I thought he would. **

**The kiss…it's indescribable. During our kiss I heard a loud beep. I ignored it until it was followed by a huge explosion. The building exploded from the inside, so the Shodai House collapsed into itself. I would have stood there in awe but I was too busy with something else.**

**Then the need for oxygen over came both of us and we backed up for air. I was panting and blushing all at the same time. I wonder if he liked it or…I wonder if he regrets it. I couldn't read his facial expressions, but I'm sure mine where all to readable. **

**I heard squealing from behind me. I turned around to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all grinning at me and giggling. Of course they had to have seen that…**

**They pulled me away from Neji, not to discuss what had just happened but most likely to discuss my kiss with Neji.**

"**Will I ever see you again?" I called out struggling against the strength of the girls.**

"**You'll probably bump into me sometime. I'm pretty sure of that." He said with a slight smile, that sent me into cardiac arrest. Or something close to that, I'm sure.**


	10. Epilouge

I went back to school and began my normal life once again. I found out that Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari lived close by so every now and again we get together and sleepover, go shopping, and other stuff like that. I have grown to love them like sisters. And Neji wasn't kidding when he said he lived far away. That really made me sad…Not a day goes by when I don't think of him.

So now as I am rethinking this, I feel stronger and willing to take on the world. But first I have to make it through collage. That's right. 3 years have gone by since then and at the moment I am about to leave chemistry. And our long blonde haired teacher looks and awful lot like someone I find myself wondering about lately… And whenever I come to his class it always seems as if he knows me…It couldn't be…No…

This is my second day at this very popular and very expensive collage I think about how lucky I am. I mean I just got a full scholarship… Wow… Oh and I also wonder about some of my other friends…Like Naruto, I hear Hinata is still working up the courage to tell him the she loves him. Temari and Shikamaru and in a…kinky but cute relationship. And Sakura kinda gave up on Sasuke after finding out he was gay… But hey my buddy Rock Lee would always be up for a date with her. If she ever gets dispirit enough. HeeHee…

Ah…I get so lost in this school. I can't find my way to the library. Damn it… Oh wait never mind. I think I found it. I guess I was too busy looking at my map of the school to notice I rammed into someone. Ahh all their books fell on my head. Talk about a major head ache!

"I-I'm sorry," I said closing my eyes and rubbing my head, "I should've watched where I was going."

"You haven't changed much I see. Still as clumsy as ever and running into me whenever I see you."

No…It can't be…


End file.
